


Red Rose

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Romance, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: A single rose leads to a string of events; not all of them exactly good. Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2011. Kudos/Comments are always appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is yet another oldie but it was one of my most well received ones, back in the day over on deviantart. Idk why, it's nothing spectacular but starx and the whole robstarx triangle is a weakness for me bc I am a sucker over it! Originally written in 2011.
> 
> There is a "Sequel" to this one called: White Rose - However, that is in comic form and can only be found over at my Devianart - which there is a link to in my bio if you did want to read through that too.

Robin glanced down as he placed another crime report on Plasmus into it's rightful folder. He closed the folder and placed it within the reports folder. In the filing cabinet. It was making Robin slightly frustrated. Plasmus was the 6th big villan to attack the city within three days that week. He shook his head and sighed. Abruptly, he heard the titans intercom fizzle.   
"Yo Robin! Get up here! Movie night dude!" Beastboy's excited voice buzzed through. Robin smiled and shook his head, sighing. He glanced once more at the reports lying on his desk and shrugged, "I guess they can wait a little while..." He muttered, to himself. He turned on his heel and strode through the hallway, passing the rooms and eventually arriving in the Ops room. He noted Raven had come in just before him and Beastboy and Cyborg fiddling with the VCR.   
  
He also noticed as quick as lightening that his beautiful, alien friend was not in her usual spot on the sofa, giggling innocently at her surroundings. He smiled inwardly thinking of her. He looked over to the guys and Raven who sat on the end of the sofa, book in hands. He walked over to the empath and leaned on the back of the sofa, "Hey Raven. Seen Star?" He asked, casually.  
"She's in her room. She bought some stuff at the mall and was putting it away-" Raven was cut short but beastboy yelping, "Got it! Okay, fellow couch pota- Where's Star?" Beastboy groaned impatiently.  
Raven rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, "I'll go get her..." She deadpanned as she stood up.   
"No, it's okay. I'll get her." Robin suggested, doing well at hiding the blush from rising to his cheeks. Cyborg grinned the biggest grin he could muster.  
"Aw. Is bird boy missing his girlfriend? Heheheh!" Chuckled Cyborg, soon joined by the changeling.   
"She is not my girlfriend! I was just saying, I'd go get her." Robin replied, through gritted teeth. 'If she was my girl, that would be so- Ach! Stop thinking like that and go get her!' Robin thought. Raven watched him as his blush escaped his grip. While the boys were laughing crazily, she stepped closer to Robin, "Just go get her..." She mumbled. Robin nodded and strolled out of the Ops room in search of the tameranian. He passed Raven's room, his room, Cyborg's and Beastboy's and finally came to Starfire's.   
  
He rapped his fist on the door softly. He had only knocked twice when he heard the angelic voice flutter through the hollow door.  
"Come in," She allowed. Robin tapped in the pass and walked in, wincing as the door shut behind him, nearly catching his cape. He leaned against the wall, very much happy with the sight of her.   
  
Starfire was standing in front of the full length mirror and could not see Robin but knew somebody was there. She intently stared at her reflection, twidling her hair with her index anf fore finger. She was wearing something a little different to her uniform. She was dressed in a red halter, baby doll dress which ended a little above her knees. 'She looks beautiful. Well, more beautiful if that was possible' Robin thought but he shook his head and smiled from behind.   
"You look nice." He lamely comlpimented her. Startled, Starfire turned and gasped.  
"Oh Greetings Robin! I believed you were Raven. Do you approve of this garment?" She asked politely, giving him a twirl. He just nodded.   
"Please, friend. Is there trouble within the city?" She asked, disconnecting him from his trance.  
"Huh? Oh! Uh, no. The movie is about to start and Beastboy was getting impatient, waiting for you." Robin stated, tearing his eyes away from the alluring dress and focusing them on her pretty face.   
"Oh, I see." She assured, smiling warmly.  
"Uh Star?"  
"Yes Robin?"  
"What's with the dress?"  
"Oh. I simply fell in love with this dress at the store but now, I am uncertain that it is right for me..." She trailed off again looking in the mirror.  
"It looks great on you." Robin implied, smiling.  
"Truely?" She asked, eyes shining. Robin nodded and she sqeauled and clapped her hands. She dove forward and embraced him in a hug.   
"Star...Cant...breathe!" He puffed. Starfire released her hold on the boy wonder and he stepped back a little dazed.   
"C'mon Star. The others are waiting." He informed her.  
"Yes Robin. But, I must change first." She agreed. Robin nodded, "I'll wait outside for you, okay?" He pointed out and she nodded.  
  
Robin leaned against the wall outside Starfire's room. The door slid open and Starfire floated out and yanked Robin's arm and they chatted as they made their way down the hall. They arrived and Starfire twirled through the air and landed happily on the sofa in her usual space. Robin walked over and sat between the two girls of the team. He placed his feet on the table and folded his arms. Cyborg sat next to Starfire and Beastboy stood in front of all of them, "Okay. Now that we're all here. We are going to watch Blood Bath 3. People say this film is so scary, you won't be able to sleep for a week..." He hissed, sinisterly. Making Starfire wince and lean closer to the sofa.   
"BB. C'mon, your scaring Star. Don't worry Star. It ain't that scary." Cyborg assured, patting Starfire on the shoulder. She smiled weakly but still looked scared.   
"It's true, Cy! People have said it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Er." He cackled. Raven narrowed her eyes, "Just start the movie." She deadpanned. Beastboy pouted but pressed play on the remote and took placement on the end, next to Cyborg.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 HOURS LATER...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The screen dripped off and went black as the words THE END loomed. Beastboy had his eyes shut tight. Cyborg and Robin were just wide eyed and jaw slacked. Starfire had her eyes tightly shut and had Robin's cape brought up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Raven simply shrugged and read her book.  
"Is it over?" Beastboy squeaked.  
"I dare not open my eyes to find out." Starfire squeaked back. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote and switched it to regular tv. Whatever was on, it was a comedy as people were laughing. Robin shook his head as did Cyborg. Beastboy just sat and immediately became glued to whatever was on. Robin felt a tug on his cape and smiled when he noted Starfire still had her eyes shut and was cluthing his cape.   
"Star. It's okay. You can look now." Robin assured her.  
"You promise?" She replied, eyes still closed.  
"Do you trust me?"   
"Of course."  
"Then open your eyes..." He said softly, tugging back his cape as she let it fall from her fingers. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal to gleaming emeralds. She smiled softly to learn he was not lying to her. Cyborg yawned and stretched as he rose to his feet, "Ugh. Ima hit the sack. Night guys!" He said.  
"Me too. Night dudes." Beastboy agreed.  
"Night." Raven said and she phased through the ground, Beastboy staring in awe.  
"Ergh. It's weird how she does that." He murmured and left the room with Cyborg. Robin and Starfire watched a funny programe for another hour or so. Robin yawned and got up.   
"Right. I think it's time I got to bed." He mumbled.   
"I also, friend." Starfire agreed, standing up. She rubbed her eyes cutely and yawned sweetly. Robin couldnt actually help thinking of it as utterly adorable. He loved how naive, innocent and adorable she was. They had just about turned all the lights off, when they began their journey down the hall. Suddenly, there was a bang on the roof. Starfire gasped.  
"What was that noise!?" She asked, quietly.  
"Don't know. Let's go find out!" He replied, dashing towards the roof with Starfire very close behind. They arrived on the roof and saw a dark figure but it was soon lit up by the moon and again, Starfire gasped.  
  
Red X stood there fists at the ready.  
"Hey there, cutie." He said, looking directly at Starfire. Starfire growled and lunged at him with a starbolt. Robin watched his best friend aim for him. Eventually, she stopped and Red X skidded across the roof.   
"What are you doing here, X?" Robin demanded.  
"Heh. Why would I wanna tell you that, birdy boy?" Red X sneered. Robin growled and threw and electric disk at him. Red X performed a flip and dodged it, throwing 2 electric X's at Robin. As they hit, Robin curled up unhumanly as shocks flashed through his body.   
"Robin!" Starfire cried. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Red X, starbolts illuminating her fists. She dived forwards and aimed a punch at Red X. He quickly dodged by stepping to the right. Starfire flew past him but pushed herself to the ground and took a step back. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she misplaced her foot and began to fall. She reached out for the air in front of her, "Agh-" She winced as she began to fall. Red X's eyes widened and he pushed himself forward and grabbed Starfire around the waist and pulled her close, her head evidently resting on his chest. To Red X's amazement, she didn't struggle or resist his hold, but simply remained there in shock, maybe?  
She pulled her head back and looked up into the masked villan's face. She was blushing which Red X smiled at behind his mask. 'Wow. She's really...beautiful.' He thought.   
"You-saved me?" She asked, quietly.  
"Looks like." He replied, nonchalantly.  
"I-thank-you." She smiled shyly. Red X was completely shocked on how nice she was. They gazed at eachother for a moment before they both heard Robin stir as he was coming to. Starfire immediately jumped away from Red X.   
"Well. Guess that's my cue," He said, "Laters, Cutie."   
He nodded towards her and pressed the button on his belt and he disappeared.  
Starfire watched as he jumped off the edge and disappeared. Even after he was gone, she still watched at the spot he had gone from, over the bay.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand take up placement on her right shouler.  
"What happened to X?" Robin asked, sternly. 'Oh great...' Starfire thought, mentally sighing.  
"Oh. He unfortunately escaped." Starfire whispered.  
"Hm. C'mon. We'll do some work on it tommorow." Robin said, letting his hand slip and he turned and headed for the door. Starfire stood there, replaying the whole scene in her mind. If she didnt know any better, she'd say he was smiling...  
"Starfire." Robin's voice cut her thoughts like a blade.  
"Hm? Oh. Yes. Coming, friend." Starfire babbled and she flew over to him. He held the door open for her. She stole one more quick glance at the spot before she shuddered from the cool air and entered the tower with one question dawning in her mind: 'What happened back there?'   
She shook her head and tried to lay down and get a good night's sleep. Hopefully, tommorow, she would just forget about it...


	2. Chapter 2

The bright, golden sunlight dripped through the curtains and splashed across the walls and floor, lighting up everything and giving it a radiant glow, including a sleepy princess.   
  
Starfire allowed her eyes to flutter slightly before adjusting and opening completely. She smiled as she felt the warmness of the sun trickle over her skin. She yawn quietly and stretched. She slowly sat up and threw her legs off of the edge of the bed and walked over to her window and opened the curtains completely, allowing the sun to drench the pinky purple room. She sighed contently and grabbed a brush which she dragged through her scarlet locks.   
  
She floated through the cold hallways and landed in the OPs room, staring at the usual image. Raven was in the corner reading a book which had Azarathian writing over the front, which Starfire could not read. She cast her eyes over to the sofa which was holding a green changeling and a half robot, half human. She smiled at her surroundings and twirled into the middle of the room, "Greetings friends!" She yelled, happily.  
"Morning Star!" Beastboy returned.  
"Mornin' little lady!" Cyborg greeted. Raven simply rose her eyes from the page in the book and nodded at Starfire who simply beamed at the empath. Starfire suddenly noticed her favourite boy was not in the room.   
"Please. Where is Robin?" She asked, casually. Beastboy scoffed and paused the game to look at her.  
"You mean captain work-all-the-time?" He asked. Starfire just stared at her friend, still innocent with curiousity,   
"He's in his room. Been in there all mornin'. Dunno what he's doing, though." Cyborg groaned. Starfire shrugged.  
"Nevertheless, I will go and see him. Thank you for informing me of his location, friend." She said, smiling and waving as she made her way back out of the ops room. She floated down the hall towards his room when she sighed. 'Ohh x'hal. I hope he does wish to see me. I dislike it when he is the grumpy…' Starfire thought, sadly.   
Finally, she arrived outside the boy wonder's room and stared at the engraved 'ROBIN' . Carefully, she lifted a fist and knocked on the door.  
"What!?" Came Robin's harsh, leave me alone voice. Starfire shuddered,  
"I-I-It is I, S-Starfire." She stuttered, a little wary.  
"Come in, Star." Robin's voice was slightly softer, which seemed to unnerve Starfire a little. The door slid open to reveal a very dark room which Starfire loved because of the musky, boyish scent which was also the scent Robin seemed to carry. The thing she did not like was the lighting was low, very low. She stepped in gracefully and the door shut behind her.   
  
She looked across the room and saw Robin hunched over the computer, intently staring at the screen, Starfire stayed in place.  
"Please, friend. What has you held captive within your chambers?" Starfire asked, sweetly.  
"I've got to track X. Who knows what he's up to this time." Robin replied, not turning to face her.  
"Could you not take the break? You look much…drained." Starfire attempted to negotiate. Robin finally turned to her and seemed to look a little, angry.  
"No! I can't Starfire." He bit out, narrowing his eyes. Starfire took a small step away from him and clasped her hands to her chest.  
"But-"She began to reason. Robin gritted his teeth and it was too visable that he set his jaw.  
"Starfire. If you're not going to help, just go." He hissed. Starfire gasped. He had never been so…mean to her before. He kept his narrowed mask on her, waiting almost.  
"Yes, Robin. But, it was merely a suggestion." She said, sadly. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in sadness and let her clasped hands fall from her chest to her sides completely flat. She turned away and darted out of the room. Robin realized how harsh he had been as she turned, "Star, I didn't-" He began but she had gone.  
He smacked his palm against his forehead. He groaned in frustration and took a seat in front of the computer. 'I am such an idiot! I don't get why she even wants to be friends with me. I'm horrible to her. All the time…' He thought over and over again. He got up to go apologize…  
  
Starfire burst into her room and dove onto her round, purple bed. She sighed unhappily. But kept holding back her climaxing tears, she choked back a sob. 'No. I will not let him see me cry. Raven has told me often, he is not worth my tears.' She thought to herself.  
Just as Robin was about to knock on the door, the alarm triggered. Starfire's door slid abruptly open and she narrowed her emeralds at Robin with a frown upon her lips. 'If he is being the mean, perhaps I should return this action of emotion.' Starfire thought to herself. Robin gasped as the door opened and looked up at the beautiful alien, "Trouble!" He warned.  
"I believe I know that." She said, coldly.  
"Uh. Oh. Come on. L-Let's go." Robin replied, slightly put off by Starfire's tone of voice. Starfire nodded and shoved past the boy, leaving him to stare after her and tilt his head in complete and utter shock and confusion. Robin ran in after her and typed furiously at the keyboard. "What is it, Robin?" Raven asked.  
"Rex X." Robin answered, simply. Starfire immediately downcast her green pools.   
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin chorused, running out...


	3. Chapter 3

When the titans arrived on the scene, Red X was leaving with a bag of cash which looked pretty heavy...  
  
Robin stood in a pose and threw a birdarang at Red X's hand, cutting the bag free from the villan's hand. As the bag dropped, it was surrounded in black magic and Raven brought it to her own pale palms.   
"Red X. What is your deal!? I was in the middle of a game dude!" Beastboy droned. Red X shrugged and grinned behind his mask as Robin stepped forward, "X. Why are you here!?" Robin demanded.  
"Hey kid, just testing out my belt." He replied.  
"Nice try. We have your belt at the tower, remem- Wait. That's why you were at the tower last night, wasn't it!?" Robin fingured.  
"Wow. You catch on fast." Red X chuckled, sarcastically.  
"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered, pulling out his extendable bo staff and leaping forward. Robin was caught mid air as a sticky, gooey X was thrown at him. The red goo seeped all over him, inableing his movement, "URgh!" HE groaned, still attempting to break free.   
  
Raven enveloped a truck in her magic and hurled it towards the crook. He was suddenly surrounded within a forcefield of sort, causing the truck to fly back towards the empath. Raven's eyes widened and she gasped. Beastboy's eyes widened, "Raven!" He yelled, jumping forward in the form of a bear and hitting the truck away with his claws. He then changed into a tiger and circled Raven almost inspecting her for wounds. He changed into human form again and leaned to the girl, who was now lying on the ground but held up using her hands. Beastboy placed a green hand upon her shoulder, "Raven. You okay?" He asked.  
"Ugh. Uh. I think so...thanks." She tried to sound monotone, but wasn't doing so well. Beastboy smiled, "No problem."   
They both smiled slightly at eachother and Raven could feel her heart beating fast enough to just bounce out of her chest. Suddenly, a nearby firehydrant exploded. Raven blushed a light pink but went unnoticed by the changeling.   
"Woah! What happened there!?" He choked, shocked.  
"Don't know. C'mon." Raven lied, pulling her hood up to hide her deepening blush. She knew full well what happened...  
  
Cyborg hollered loudly and shot a blue beam towards the villan who simply jumped out of the way and shot an electric X and him. Cyborg gasped and the X wrapped around him, causing the robot to sizzle and fry, evidently shutting down.  
"Cyborg!" Starfire gasped. 'Let us end this!' She thought to herself. Her eyes immediately sprung into a green glow and she gritted her teeth. She flew over and hovered in front of Red X.   
"Ahh. Here we are again, cutie." He said, cooly, Leaning against a street lamp.  
"Hmph. You have caused harm to my friends and you shall pay!" She threatened, diving forward and hitting him with a starbolt. He skidded across the street, laying on his back and eventually stopping. Starfire followed and dropped her eyebeams from glowing and lowered her hands. She floated just above Red X and looked down on him. Suddenly, he pressed a button on his belt and flickered, meaning he disappeared, then reappeared and finally disappeared. She could see something though. She lowered herself to the ground and crouched down, picking up the object. She gasped and turned a shade of red. In her delicate hand, she held a perfect red rose. The petals were soft and vibrant, and also very clean. The stem was strong and the pricks werent hard enough to cut her. She also noticed a small note tied to the stem which read: Cutie.  
She was completely shocked, or confused or- oh she didn't know what she was feeling at that very moment.  
  
Beastboy and Raven ran up behind her and Raven noticed the rose and raised an eyebrow. Raven leaned closer, "Starfire. What happened?" She quearied. Starfire turned to look at both of her friends, meaning the rose was now in plain view to the changeling who grinned, "Ooh. Well, looks like our little beauty has made Red X her lovee victim...Heheh." Beastboy chuckled. Starfire was confused by what he meant.  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"He means that, Red X has..er..feelings for you, i guess." Raven said, trying not to shock the tamaranien. Starfire felt her cheeks rise in heat. Beastboy suddenly turned smart, "Uhm girls? What if Robin knows about the rose? He'll kill Red X for sure!" Beastboy pointed out.  
"Wow. Beastboy actually...right. Okay, We can't tell Robin." Raven whispered. Beastboy and Starfire nodded, "But what shall I do with this earthly dead plant?" She asked, sweetly.  
"Fly home and put it in your room, go." Raven instructed. Starfire nodded and took to the air. Raven and Beastboy turned to see Robin and Cyborg walking over.  
"Hey Cy. You okay, I saw what Red X did to you." Beastboy asked.  
"Yeah, BB. I'm fine. Robin got outta that goo stuff and helped me out. Robin smiled but it faded quicker than it came, "Where's Starfire?" He asked, looking around.   
"Oh she went home." Beastboy blurted.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Robin answered turning to face the changeling and empath.   
"Nothing. She got...a small cut so I said she should go home to get it dressed." Raven lied. As Robin turned away, Raven sighed relieved. Beastboy smiled and leaned closer to her, "Nice one." he whispered, earning a thanks nodd from Raven.   
  
"Yo. I'm hungry. Let's get some pizza." Cyborg suggested. Beastboy immediately agreed and bounded to his side. Raven shrugged. Robin looked skeptical, "I don't know. We should go home and see St-" Robin began but Raven stopped him.  
"Robin. Starfire is a big girl and she's fine. I promise. Besides, what kind of danger could she be in? Think about it. Come on." She reasoned. He shrugged and smiled as he followed his friends.  
  
Starfire entered the tower, quietly.  
'you-saved me?' She said  
'Looks like.' He answered.  
They gazed at eachother for a brief moment...  
Starfire ran the image through her head over and over again. She was so confused. Red X was villan, surely he couldn't have 'feelings' for her. It sounded more like a question than a certain statement. She sighed and entered her room and placed the rose on her desk and then caught sight of herself in the mirror. She leaned forward and looked into her face. 'Cutie...' the little name ran through her mind. 'Cute. That is an earth name for something that looks nice.' She thought about it and blushed pink, 'Hmm...' She closed her eyes and tried to breathe easy but found her breathing soon became slower and heavier. She just remained there for a moment, until she felt a sting in her neck and she suddenly felt very drousy and she fluttered her eyes until they closed as she fell and hit the floor, the last thing she saw was a figure dressed in black with a hint of red...


	4. Chapter 4

The drifting smell of pizza hit the titans as their pizza sailed through the air, led by the servers hand, "Here you are, titans!" She said, happily, setting the pizza down onto the round, yellow table. They smiled and Robin looked up at the girl. Her hair was a light, blonde which was hanging in a side ponytail, over her left shoulder. Her eyes were a deep, mysterious blue, "Thanks." Robin murmured, smiling still.   
  
Suddenly, Raven let out a gasp. Robin turned and saw her colour drain. Her skin was much paler than usual. He moved closer to her, "Raven. What's wrong!?" He inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I-It's Starfire!" She stuttered. Robin narrowed his eyes and stared at her intently, "What's wrong with her?" He half demanded. Raven blinked and shook away her shock and anger, "We need to get home. Now!" Raven insisted. Robin nodded straight away.  
'I knew we shouldn't of left her. Not after the way Red X has been looking at her…' Robin thought angrily. The other two quickly gathered around Raven and Robin.  
Raven held up her hands and the group was soon indulged in black magic which sparkled slightly as it collected the members. They then suddenly disappeared.  
  
The titans arrived in the Ops room and the dark energy faded away. Raven instantly ran to Robin's side, "Robin! She isn't here. I can't feel her aura." She informed him, lowering her hood, revealing the amethyst haired beauty. Robin set his jaw and ground his teeth. He finally straightened up, "Cyborg. Try and track her. Beastboy and Raven, search from the sky, over the city. I'll join you guys with the search in a while. Titans, you have your orders. Go." He commanded, turning on his heel. Raven and Beastboy watched after him before Raven turned to Beastboy as she was lifting off of the ground, "Let's get moving." She suggested. Beastboy simply nodded and changed into a hawk. They soared out of the tower and made their way to the city as the cover of night began to fall.   
  
Raven floated through the sky, hoping so much to see Starfire...  
Then her emotions found their way into her mind, cursing and being nuisances. The emotions that were intruding were anger and sadness.  
'Oh! I wish Raven had not let Starfire go home alone!' Sadness bawled.  
'How could Raven be so stupid! She let Starfire go. What was she thinking!?' Anger seethed. Just then, Happy and Knowledge walked into her mind, since it was practically a free zone completely.  
'Don't blame Raven! It wasn't all her fault. She didn't know Starfire was gonna be gone when they got back, did she?' Happy said, exasperated.  
'Happy is right. Moaning about Raven, when she can actually hear you isn't going to solve anything or be any use in finding-' Knowledge was cut short.  
  
Raven shook her head of her emotions and heard a bang. She turned to see Beastboy smacking into a street lamp.   
"Beastboy…" She muttered, drifting towards him.  
"Ugh. I can't help it. I don't get why your all so worried, Star is the toughest girl I know and-" His rant was cut short by the sound of Robin's R-cycle revving as it pulled up next to them. He stood up and shifted himself off of the bike and pulled his helmet off.  
"Found anything?" He quizzed. Raven stood up away from the changeling and faced her leader, "Nothing." Raven informed him. Robin sighed, tiredly.   
"Maybe we should stop searching for tonight?" Beastboy commented, earning a hateful glance from Robin.  
"What?" Robin hissed, determination written all over his face.  
"C'mon Rob. Even if we did keep searching, we would be way too tired to focus properly." Beastboy stated.  
"He's right, Robin." Raven admitted. Robin cast his glance downwards and sighed.   
"I just hope she's ok…" He mumbled under his breath. Raven heard him and her eyes also turned sad.   
  
TtTtTtTtT  
  
The tower was dark and silent. All the titans were sound asleep except one…  
Robin tossed and turned, to and fro. He was having the worst nightmare:  
"Star? You here?" he asked the darkness as if it would reply.  
"Robin." A voice squeaked. He looked around hopeful. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared and showed Starfire sitting in a ball on the floor, knees brought to her chin and her bangs covering her eyes as she looked downwards with her arms wrapped around herself. He sprinted across the space between them and looked over her.  
"Star!" He whispered, happily. Silence.  
"Star. C'mon, let's go. Let me help you up." Robin remarked. Starfire took his hand and stood, her hair still covering her emeralds. Suddenly, she dropped his hand and took a step back from his, revealing a gash which was gushing with red, oozing blood. Robin felt like he was going to vomit. She was so cut up, her stomach, neck, legs.  
"This…" She whispered, "Is all your fault Robin. You did not help me when I needed you. I thought we were best friends…"   
She kept her head down but Robin could see the tears trickle down her face. Finally, she looked up and her eyes were dull and emotionless.  
"You are nothing, Robin. You are dead to me. I hate you!" She hissed, slowly vanishing. His whole world spun and he felt himself falling and falling further into darkness and eventually hitting cold, hard ground with no Starfire in sight. He screamed in terror as he noticed the blood on his arms and uniform. He screeched loudly, hoping for this to be over…  
Robin awoke with a jolt and sat up, sweating and breathing deeply. He felt his face heat up when he remembered the dream. He breathed slower, trying to gain control once more.  
"Only…a…dream…" He whispered to himself. He used his covers to dab at the beads of sweat clearly formed upon his face. He suddenly became cold and wrapped his arms around himself. "Star…" He whimpered. He shook his head and got up and wandered over to his desk. He sat down on the chair and began to ponder through a draw. Finally, he pulled out a small stack of photos. He threw most of them aside and finally found one. It was of Starfire. She was smiling her most radiant smile and performing the 'peace' sign which she seemed to be so fond of. He smiled to himself as he gazed upon his beautiful best friend, "Star…Where are you?" He asked himself, sighing. After around 10 minutes in complete silence, he placed all the photos back into the draw and found his bed again. He laid his head on the pillow and after an hour and a half; he drifted into sleep with happy thoughts of a certain alien princess…


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire felt her face cold against the floor. Although her eyes were closed, she knew wherever she was, was not her home. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes. When she opened them completely, she rolled her eyes around, not daring to try and move. She finally felt brave enough and pushed herself up into a sitting position, using her hands to support her weight. She felt a wave of nausea and dizziness crash over her and she brought a hand to the side of her head. "Oh…" She moaned quietly. She focused on her surroundings and gasped as she confirmed the fact that she was not in titans tower.  
  
The room was pitch black. The floor was carpetless and ressembled to stone. She was sitting upon the floor. It was like a prison cell. It had no windows and there was only a dim light which kept flickering. She noticed there was a bottle of water and a tatty, ripped, blue blanket covering her legs. "H-Hello?" She said aloud. She quickly went to grab her communicator but couldn't locate it. "Where is my communicator?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer towards her. She was so scared and she felt so weak, she couldn't protect herself with her starbolts. "W-Who is there?" She asked, voice wavering slightly.  
"Morning, cutie." A familiar voice rang out.   
As the dim light continued to flicker, the figure stood forward to reveal none other than Red X.   
"Red X! Why do you hold me captive? Explain yourself!" She uttered.   
"Listen. I just wanna explain a few things to you is all…" He defended.   
"You are a crook, a villan. Stay away from me!" She hissed, standing up. She wobbled slightly and she felt dizzy. She began to fall but Red X rushed over and caught her by her waist.  
"Release me from this place." She whispered, anger brimming in her voice. Red X grinned sinisterly from behind his mask.   
"Nah. I think I'll keep you here, baby." He cooed. Starfire found some strength and pushed him away, leaving her to fall and hit the ground with a thud.  
"Ahh. Ow. Ugh…Why am I so…weak?" She said, voice trembling. Red X stood away from her and looked down at her. He wanted to play around with the titans slightly.   
"Well, to get you here, I had to knock you out, beautiful." He explained. When he looked at the girl again, she was in a sitting position, her eyes glowing with anger. "Urgh!" She made a battle cry, trying to make her eyes glow green.   
"Try all you want, baby. You won't get your powers back. Your gonna stay here, until I say otherwise. So, get comfortable-" He was cut short by Starfire chuckle.  
"What's funny?" He asked, confused.  
"You are most pathetic. My friends will stop you and find me!" She promised, no longer laughing.   
"I doubt that very much. You don't even know where you are so they definitely won't." Red X replied. He walked away from Starfire and stood just under the flickering lightbulb. Starfire sniffed from the coldness which was currently surrounding her. She patted the ground until she found the blanket. She pulled it close and draped it over her shoulders and around her petite frame.  
Red X watched her. 'She is very beautiful. Gotta get this girl to like me back… All she sees is a villan…at the moment.' Red X thought to himself.   
"What  have you done with my communication device?" She wondered.  
"Don't want the rest of the gang charging in and starting a fight, do we? No, I didn't think so…" He informed her.  
"W-Where are we?" She faltered, feeling her confidence seep away by the second. She began to felt weaker and weaker, feeling tired and frail.   
"We, Starfire, are 200ft underground. Good luck to your friends on finding us." He stated. Starfire gasped and furrowed her eyebrows in sadness, "You are a Warnuck sulther klorg!" She hissed at him, seething.  
"A what?" He asked, confused.  
"It is my native tongue. In your language, I believe I just called you, o basic terms, a very bad man!" She spat.  
"Ohh, Pft. Whatever." He laughed, arching his back as he stood directly under the flickering light bulb, once more.   
"I despise you…" She mumbled. Red X gritted his teeth for a moment, digesting what he didn't want to hear coming from her lips.   
"Well, get used to me because…" He began, "it's just you and me from now on, kid…"  
With that, the light bulb flickered out completely, leaving everything within the room drenched in the darkness. Starfire whimpered. She hated the dark. She wished she had Robin like she did before:  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK!!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire hated storms. Her room was pitch black and everything looked very unusual in the darkness. She got up, clutching a teddy bear which Robin had won for her at a fun fair and made her way to the Ops room. She wandered in and sat in front of the sofa, crying. She relaxed when she felt to warm arms around her.  
"Star. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a caring Robin.  
"I do not like the storms and the darkness is quite frightening…" She sobbed.  
"Star. It's okay. The dark really isn't scary. Besides, you could easily beat up anything that tried to scare you, right?" He smiled.  
"I could?" She asked, blinking.  
"Of course you could. Your Starfire of the teen titans, remember?" He chuckled softly. Starfire smiled adorably and wiped away her tears, giggling. "I thank you Robin..." She said, hugging the boy wonder and returning to her quarters. As she snuggled back down under her covers, she cuddled the bear close to her chest, never wanting to release it…  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END FLASHBACK!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She let a small tear slide down her cheek as she remembered that. She wished so much that Robin could hear her thoughts. She wished he could be with her, comforting her. She let another tear escape and she lowered herself to the ground, positioning herself in a lying position. She brought the ragged blanket around herself and cried herself to sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

Starfire opened her eyes but didn't feel like moving, not one bit.  
She remained on the cold, hard ground, just staring into space.   
  
  
She cringed as an obvious thought ran through her mind… 'If I do not gain any sunlight, I will…" her thoughts trailed off as she really didn't want to think about it. She sat up slowly and as she shifted the blanket around herself, the damaged light flickered on and the figure which she was now sick of looking at, stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
She was happy the light was on. She really didn't like complete darkness, even if the light only did light up only part of the room.  
"Hey. You've only been asleep for an hour." He informed her, softly. She remained silent. Red X decided he wasn't going to treat her as a prisoner.  
"Um, Starfire?" He hesitated, "I brought you some food…"   
She slowly raised her head and Red X loved seeing those shining emeralds look up at him.   
"How can I trust you have not added something to the substance?" Starfire asked, shrinking away.  
"Promise you, I haven't. Look…" he said, showing a bottle of mustard and a small pizza. He crouched down to look straight at her pretty face, brushing a strand of auburn hair away from her eyes. He was happy yet surprised to find that she didn't shove him away. As he placed the tray of food down, he went to take his hand back, when Starfire stopped him and held his hand to her face.  
  
  
"uh…" He stuttered, unsure of what she was doing. Starfire looked up again and he saw tears trickling down her golden cheeks.  
"Please. Please, do not leave me. I do not wish to be alone within the darkness again…" She trailed off, sobbing. Red X swallowed the lump in his throat and sat beside her, a hand on her shoulder. She shivered and pulled on the blanket slightly, which Red X saw.  
"You cold?" He asked.  
"Yes. It is quite the chilly in here…" She shuddered. Red X took her up in his arms and let her cry quietly against his chest, hearing a faint thank you.   
"So, what do you see in him?" He asked, sharply.  
"Who?" Starfire asked, bewildered.  
"Bird boy,"  
"You are speaking of friend, Robin?"  
"Yeah."  
"He is my best friend and very talented. I believe they are good reasons to have a close friendship with him."  
"So…Your just friends?"  
"Yes…" Starfire said slowly, 'Though I wish we could be the more…' She thought.   
"I don't get why…"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, he is never giving you enough time and I noticed he made you cry today…" He said, sadly.  
Starfire wondered how he knew that but pushed the thought away. She nodded.  
"Well, I guess…" Starfire murmured.  
"If I was your best friend, I would spend every minute with you."  
"Hmm…" She whispered to herself. Then, there was silence. She pondered many things in her mind and finally, she pulled away from his arms, leaving her hands on his chest.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She croaked.  
"Starfire…" He sighed, "I have to tell you something…"  
Starfire nodded and prepared herself for anything.   
"I've fought you for a while now and everytime, your hit and Robin is there to catch you, it makes me feel…angry." He admitted, pausing. Starfire's eye had a hint of sorrow for him within them.   
"And I think that I might be falling for you…" He winced.   
Starfire tilted her head to the side, confused. She looked around the ground then back to Red X, "But the ground is not crumbling beneath us…" She stated.  
"No. Not falling, literally. I meant falling in love with you." He said, looking anywhere but at Starfire.  
  
  
Starfire gasped. She leaned away from him, placing her hands on the ground and supporting herself.  
"T-t-that is not true. You cannot- You aren't- You are a villan…" She spluttered, completely thrown off.  
"It is true. I know I'm a bad guy, but I can't help it…" He mumbled. She hugged herself and looked down.  
"I know you don't feel the same-" he began, but was cut short. Starfire placed her slender index finger to her own lips to hush him.   
"Red X, how could you know I do not feel the same? I do believe I may be feeling the falling for you, as well…" She confirmed, looking away shyly and blushing an obvious red. He brightened for a moment but she looked back at him with a sad look on her face, "But I believe I also have the, 'feelings' for Robin. I-I-I believe I need the alone time, please." She said, looking down and her feet.   
"Uh, Sure. See ya later." He said, standing up and walking away, fading into the darkness.   
  
  
"Farewell…" She replied, feeling weaker as she laid back down. She was so confused. How was she supposed to figure out this mess. She sighed as they light once again, flickered out.  
  
  
'Robin. Red X. Robin. Red X. Robin...Red X...' She thought over and over again to herself. She sighed heavily as she drifted back into sleep, taking a sip of the water Red X had given to her...


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire carefully raised herself but her whole body was screaming with agony and she felt so frail, so weak. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her knees. She allowed hot tears to stream down her cheeks. She only wanted one thing, only needed one thing. Robin. She craved for him to appear next to her and save her from this villan who had these feelings for her. She wanted this to end well for everyone. But, the more weaker she got, hope seemed to drip away…  
  
She shook slightly as the chill of the room set in. She wanted to cry and at that very moment, die. She glanced slowly at herself. Her skin had lost it's usual glow of orange. Her arms had become shaky and cold. Her legs were wobbly from lack of energy and food. Her hair had become knotty and ragged, not to mention greasy. She didn't know how long exactly she had been there but she had a very bad feeling that the titans would not reach her in time before her conditions got, worse.  
  
She thought what life would be like for the titans if she wasn't around…  
Raven. Starfire knew they didn't always see eye to eye but they both knew they had quite a strong bond, like a sisterly bond. This made Starfire always happy, considering how Blackfire was obviously not very friendly and sisterly. Blackfire never had Starfire's back when they were younger, she didn't even help when the Pisons took them away for experiments, leaving her with her powers. No, Blackfire was not like a sister. Raven on the other hand, she was very sisterly like. Raven always seemed very lonely and dark. But, whenever she had a problem, Raven seemed easy to talk to. As far as Starfire was concerned, Raven was her sister. Starfire didn't like thinking about leaving them if she was to…die. But, she did think about it and seemed to think Raven would become very distraught and probably lose control of her powers like when Starfire saw her in the future.  
  
Cyborg. Starfire wasn't overly close with the robotic titan but did feel very attached to him. She did feel like he was a sort of, fatherly figure to her. He seemed to keep her in check, even if he was slightly immature sometimes. Also, he knew when to hold her down if she got very angry. He was also very kind hearted and was a helpful shoulder to cry on if Robin was not there. Cyborg would probably be sad about Starfire but knowing how strong and brave he was, he would deal with it the right way. She knew this for sure.  
  
Beastboy. Starfire wasn't very close with the green changeling but he always seemed to be able to help her out in difficult situations. Also, if she was feeling very low, he would make her laugh and feel seemingly better. She also felt a very brotherly bond with Beastboy.  
  
Robin…  
Just as she was about to think of her best friend, the light buzzed into life and Red X stood there. She just looked up at him, her eyes dull and lifeless.  
"Whoa. You okay? You look like, completely drained," He asked, simply. Starfire felt her lips dry and slightly crack. She opened her mouth and her voice was very different from her usual happy, angelic voice.   
"I am the drained. I have remained here for who knows how long and I feel so weak!" She tried to yell, to show her building anger but it just came out as a quiet hiss.  
"Well-" He began but was cut off by a noise.  
  
BANG!  
  
Starfire's eyes opened a little wider, a drop of hope still left in her heart.  
  
Suddenly, a huge hole appeared in the roof, letting daylight in and wash over the two and lighting up the entire room. Starfire gasped as it revealed Slade's old lair.   
Starfire smiled at the light which lit up her skin. Within a few seconds, she could feel herself strengthen. Her hair became silky once more, her skin lit up and she was no longer shaking. She had so many questions and emotions running wild through her, she couldn't focus on what had made the hole or even on her emotions…  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Robin jumped up onto the building and waited for a second or two before Raven appeared with Cyborg and Beastboy.   
"Yep. Her locater on her uniform is coming from here!" Cyborg confirmed.   
"Yes. And I can feel her aura. But…" Raven trailed off.  
"But what?" Robin pushed.  
"But she is very weak, she hasn't had any solar so her powers are useless." She explained.   
"Then let's end this. Titans, make the biggest hole you can, she needs the sunlight. Go." Robin ordered, placing two explosives onto the ground they were standing on.   
Raven put her palms up in front of her and her eyes glowed a pure white, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" She chanted, covering the whole roof in her black magic and ripping it away as the bombs exploded. "Move!" She yelled. She grabbed Robin's wrists and flew high into the air to get away from the after effects. Beastboy soon arrived next to her, carrying Cyborg and thrusting his wings up and down.   
"Get ready to go…" Robin muttered, holding up his hand as a wait signal. He waited until the smoke had cleared slightly and pointed down at the gaping hole, "Go." He instructed. Raven and Beastboy took their 'passengers' and zoomed down, readying themselves for just about anything…


	8. Chapter 8

Starfire watched the gaping hole intently, awaiting further events. Suddenly, Raven appeared in the form of a black raven but quickly changed into her human form. Next, followed Cyborg who landed and readied his sonic cannon. Then Beastboy jumped down from the form of a bird and landed in the form of a cheetah. Lastly, Robin jumped down and crouched, his black cape surrounding him.  
  
Starfire, for the first time in days, broke into a radiant smile, "Friends!" She chimed, making all of them turn to her and smile. Suddenly, Red X appeared in the pathway between them and Starfire.  
"Let me leave with my friends, please!" She begged, practically. Red X paid no head to her and jumped forward, "Let's play, kids." He mocked, throwing an X towards Raven's mouth. Beastboy growled and took form of an octopus and jumping in front of Raven. As a sea creature, the X just slid off of his skin. As he hit the ground, Raven snapped back to reality. She had been very…flattered. He had taken the hit for her and not for the first time either. She ran over to Beastboy and placed her hand on his cheek where the X had left a mark from the impact. Her hand glowed a periwinkle blue and healed Beastboy so there was no mark left.   
"Are you ok?" She asked, slightly worried.  
"Hm. I think so. Are you?" He replied.  
"Yes. Thanks."   
"Anytime,"  
"Right." She went to move her hand but Beastboy stopped her and placed his own hand over hers.  
"Beastboy, what are you-"  
"I do mean that, Rae. I'll save you anytime and every time." He assured her, smiling softly. Raven who was blushing a faint pink, shyly smiled back. She pulled her hand away and pulled up her hood. They snapped back to reality when they heard Cyborg fighting with Red X. They helped each other up and ran over to help.  
  
Robin stood up from his crouched position and watched his team fighting. He wasn't worried about them. He was worried about the alien princess, sitting on the ground covered by a tatty rag. He darted over to her making her and his own smile grow slightly more.  
"Star!" He breathed out of relief.  
"Robin! Thank X'hal you are here! I feared…" She trailed off, not knowing if what she said next would offend him.  
"Feared what, star?"   
"That…you would never come and I would die from lack of solar rays." She fiddled with her fingers. She gasped when he took her hands in his own and looked her straight in the eyes.   
"Star, I'll always be there to save you…" He replied. Starfire gazed at him lovingly but stopped when she heard Cyborg groan in pain. She glanced over to the on going battle.  
"We must help the others!" Starfire said, quickly, trying to get up but found she was a lot weaker.  
"Starfire, you can't fight yet. You're still weak. Don't worry, I'll be back." Robin assured. Catching her waist and setting her back down onto the ground, gently. With Cyborg and Beastboy faintly unconscious, Raven was trying her very best to stop Red X.   
"Ugh!" She groaned as she used her power to throw barrels at him. Robin nodded to Starfire before leaving her to help Raven.   
  
With one electric X, it wrapped itself around Raven's wrists and electrocuted her, causing her to scream in pain and hit the cold ground with a loud thud.   
Robin ran at Red X with his extended bo staff in hand.  
Red X braced himself and grabbed his X staff. It extended showing two, sharp X's on the ends. They fought for quite a while…  
"Aw. Is chuckles mad because I took his girlfriend?" Red X mused.  
"Why did you kidnap, Starfire!?" Growled Robin.  
"You'll never understand."   
"Try me…"  
"Fine. You wanna know? I love her. Yep that's right. Bet that pisses you off even more…"  
"She'll never get together with you. You're a villan. Starfire is way smarter than that."  
"Let's see…" Red X said, before ending the joust by giving a final push at Robin, causing him to skid across the floor.   
  
It was now, quite literally a love triangle. One side of Starfire was Robin. The boy who was kind enough to always show her earth customs and was the one who always kept them all in check. He had been kind to her ever since they first met. 'What a glorious day, that was…' Starfire thought but she furrowed her eyebrows. But, he was also the one who told her not to be clumsy in battle and never to mess. The one who, always slammed the door in her face or yelled at her when she was only trying to help or be kind…  
  
On the other side of her, was Red X. This boy, whoever he was, was also kind; in a way. He had not exactly treated her like a hostage or a prisoner. He had also feelings for her and didn't seem to be lying in anyway. He had also comforted her when Robin was not there. Alas, he was a criminal, a lowlife. A nothing. He was bad and she was good. But, aren't opposites supposed to attract…?  
  
"Starfire." Red X called.  
"y-Yes?" She stuttered.  
"Make your choice. Do you want to stay with me or the kid?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Robin glanced at her and his mind began to disgree with him. His mind kept saying the same thing.   
'Why would she pick you? Your always horrible to her...'  
  
Starfire gasped as she was asked the question...


	9. Chapter 9

Starfire was shocked. She literally couldn't speak.  
She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, deciding…  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes and downcast them, "I am sorry." She mumbled.  
"Starfire. We don't have all day…" Red X prompted. Starfire cast her eyes at him, sending daggers. She shakily stood up and thought of joyful things, causing her to lift slightly off of the ground. She flew slowly over to one of the boys. She floated by Robin's side and placed a hand on his arm and smiled weakly. His heart fluttered at her touch and he shyly smiled back.   
Her face turned cold and she looked over to Red X, eyes softening.   
"I am sorry, but it is Robin. He will always take a bigger place in my heart than you." She said, softly. Robin blushed a light pink at her words but felt truly touched by her words.  
Red X on the other hand wasn't sharing the same emotions. Not one bit.  
"Fine." He bit out, the word dripping with hatred. He suddenly held up a button device of sort. Raven was waking up and saw the device and instantly wondered what it was. She got to her knees and noticed Beastboy and Cyborg unconscious. Red X smirked behind his mask.  
"This kids, is a small trigger. There is a bomb under this hideout and your gonna be obliterated. Robin's eyes widened. He knew he would try and fight. He turned to Raven, who was looking up to him confused.   
"Raven. Get yourself, Beastboy and Cyborg outta here." He ordered her.  
"What about you and Starfire?" She replied.  
"We'll fight him off. We'll be fine. Go." He told her. Raven nodded and enveloped herself Beastboy and Cyborg in black energy and vanished without a word. Robin turned from her when he heard a gasp escape from Starfire's lips.   
Red X had his thumb on the button.  
"Lights out, kids." He said, pushing down on the button. He pushed his button on his belt at the same time and disappeared.  
The was a tick, tick, tick coming from the ground and getting faster.  
Robin also gasped and the ticking stopped. Robin braced for the impact.  
"NO!" Starfire cried, jumping in front of Robin and suddenly putting her hands out. Robin watched the princess as she created a light green shield around herself and Robin.   
No impact came.  
The explosion cleared.  
So did the smoke.   
Robin opened his eyes and saw the building had indeed exploded but, al he saw was a roof just about standing and a lot of rubble.   
Suddenly, the brave Starfire made a small moan and fell down to the ground.  
"Star!" Robin cried, reaching out and catching her. She wasn't awake. She wasn't breathing. Robin hoped he was wrong about his conclusion. His heart sank with relief when he felt a small pulse in her wrist.   
"Starfire? Starfire!" He kept saying it. He brushed the auburn hair out of her face and discovered dark blood was dripping down her forehead and her cheek was bruised. He gasped for what seemed like the hundredth time. He quickly brought her up into his arms bridal style, making sure her head was protected against his chest.   
"Let's get you out of here, Star." He whispered, kissing her cheek. He called Raven.  
"Robin. Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah but Starfire isn't. Can you come and get us? She isn't conscious." He said. Before he could say anymore, Raven appeared next to him.   
She didn't say anything but her eyes softened when she noted Starfire. She held up her hands and the three of them disappeared in darkness.  
They reappeared in the sick bay. Robin never left Starfire's side.  
Cyborg arrived and looked her over, "Little lady took a big hit."  
"I know. She used the last bit of her powers to protect us…" Robin said, quietly, feeling guilty. Robin decided to leave for a little while, letting Cyborg do what he needed to. He went into his room and without thinking, he drifted off to sleep.  
..::22:45pm::..  
Robin shot up from his desk where his slumbering head was moments ago, slightly sweaty and panting. He had been having a dream that Red X actually did manage to hurt Starfire and Starfire lost…  
He stood up abruptly and went into the sick bay. His heart rate sped up. She wasn't there!  
Robin tried not to panic and walked calmly into the Ops room where Raven was reading and Beastboy and Cyborg were engulfed in a racing marathon. "Where is Starfire?" Robin asked, sharply.  
"Huh? Oh, Star? She's up on the roof, she's-" Cyborg stopped as he heard the ops room door swoosh shut.  
"fine." He finished...


	10. Chapter 10

Robin rushed down the hallways and dashed up the stairs. He stopped before opening the door. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he inhaled. 'I have to tell her…' he thought.   
He quietly opened the door and smiled small when he saw the beautiful, princess sitting on the edge of the roof, knees brought to her chin and arms wrapped around them. Her hair gracefully flowed as the chilly night breeze trailed through it. The moon lit up her clothes and her pretty face. Robin quietly took two steps forward then stopped, "Star?" He asked, shattering the silence with a quiet word. She turned and her eyes sparkled. He took a seat very close next to her.  
"Robin…" She breathed, lightly smiling. She leaned to her left and nuzzled his shoulder, placing a hand upon her shoulder as she attempted to hug him. Robin smiled and gently laid a hand on her waist and the other on her back.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, quietly.  
"I am well. I admit, I have bandaged wounds and a bruise upon my face but nothing serious." She whispered back, pulling away from his arms and looking up at him as she slouched slightly.  
"Star, I was so worried. You weren't breathing and-" Robin began to babble but Starfire gave a quiet giggled, unnerving Robin as he hadn't heard that laugh in days.  
"Robin. You need not worry, I am fine." She flashed a radiant smile in his direction. He gave a light chuckle and scratched at his already heated neck.   
"Uh. Right." He said, sheepishly. There was a long pause before Robin spoke once more.  
"Starfire?" He asked, catching the tameranian's attention.  
"Yes, Robin?" She replied  
"I need to tell you s-s-omething…" He faltered. Starfire sighed and turned to him, giving him her full attention.  
"You may tell me anything you wish, Robin." She assured him.  
"Well…the reason I was so worried is because you are my best friend and I would hate to lose you. But, when you were gone, I was so scared I wouldn't see you again…Now I know why I felt like that. I-I-I'm in love with you…Starfire…" He stammered, nervously.  
  
Starfire was mentally squealing with joy. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst. Her arms were quivering slightly from sheer happiness. She was so deep in emotions, she didn't hear Robin call her name until the second attempt. She snapped out of her trance and realized she was floating off of the roof. Her cheeks burned scarlet as she lowered herself back to the ground. She glanced over at her boy wonder and noticed he was extremely red in the face.  
"Robin-" She began but Robin just kept babbling.  
"But, if you don't feel the same…" He murmured  
"Robin?"  
"I completely understand if-"  
"Robin!" Starfire said, sternly. Robin shook his head and looked up.  
"Uhm. Yeah, Star?" He answered.  
"I love you too." She admitted, turning an even darker scarlet. She placed her hand down to support her and it collided with Robin's gloved hand which ended up over hers. They smiled at their hands but looked up at each other at the same time, eyes locking, gazes set.  
They leaned closer and closer, inches away from one another.  
Finally, their lips met and the melded perfectly together. Pure bliss and happiness soared in the young teens hearts, making them smile through the kiss. Starfire felt her stomach doing backflips and she couldn't help but twitch slightly. He just made her feel so…right.  
He made her feel belonged.  
Safe.  
Protected.  
Loved.  
They broke the kiss after a good 2 minutes, both needing air. Starfire smiled shyly as she played with some of her auburn hair. Robin stood up and offered his hand. She giggled and eagerly accepted, jumping to her feet.   
"Come on, let's get inside. It's cold." Robin noted, turning and walking over to the door.  
"Please proceed. I wish to stay out a while longer. I shall join you shortly." Starfire said, softly.  
"Ok, Star." Robin flashed a grin which was met by a sly smirk across the girl's face. With one last look at his girlfriend, Robin opened the door and went inside the tower.  
  
Starfire's smiled faded as the door shut.  
She turned and crouched on the ground. She unwrapped something which was wrapped within her blanket. She pulled out the red rose which had been given to her by Red X.  
She stood on the very edge of the tower, rose in hand and closed her eyes.  
"This is a token of love. You made me not feel love but hate and fear. I may have said to have the feelings for you, but I believe I was wrong. You are gone and I am no longer your prisoner. I chose the other and I have absolutely no, regrets…" She whispered to herself, letting go of the beautiful rose when the chilly yet strong breeze sailed past.   
The breeze lifted the flower and whisked it through the dark, night air. The rose soared higher and higher. The breeze subsided and the rose fell, landing on the icy waters. The petals began to crumple and the rose began to die and fall apart.  
Starfire opened her eyes and sighed contently. She smiled, turned and entered the tower.  
Whatever relationship the villan and the princess had shared had died when the rose hit the water…


End file.
